The Mermaid And The Angel II The Slave trade
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Mermaid is haunted by dreams of the place she was sold from. Her rapist is dead, but the Slave Trade lives on. Raphael and his brothers have decided it's time to change that. Rated M for adult content, violence and language.
1. No Mercy

Heyas!I've been wanting to writ a sequel for my earlier story, The Mermaid and The Angel so here it is... mostly cause inspiration suddenly ambushed me. For those who may have been waiting, thank you for your patience.

The Mermaid And The Angel II – The Slave Trade

Chapter 1

No Mercy

_Mermaid could hear their cries for help. She heard the soft, sometimes alien whimpers. But she never saw them…_

_Until one day, she was dragged out of the cage, and the blindfold was taken from her eyes._

_They all stood, in a row. Different, and yet they all shared a common trait; none of them were human. Not completely, and yet more human then their captors._

_Some were females, some were males, but all were slaves, like she was, prisoners of a sinful trade._

_Mermaid wanted to cover herself, as hungry eyes raked over her pale and reptilian body._

_The first slave to be sold was a red fox-woman. She was sold for nearly 15 million dollars._

_The second… she would never forget him. He was a golden lion tamarin mutant. He was so young, only 15, it seemed. He was scared, but angry as well. He was gagged, heavily chained, lest he escape with his incredible agility._

_The third… she had never seen a creature like this before. All she could figure was that the blue-skinned woman was not from this earth._

_Mermaid felt herself pushed forward, as she was called next. She trembled and her large, sad eyes begged and pleaded for mercy… any mercy… anywhere._

_She found it not. The man who bought her, smirked as he took her into his room the next day, and she trembled as he threw her roughly onto the bed, his eyes filled with lustful greed…_

Mermaid woke with a gasp, grasping the sheets around her as the sounds of cries for help still rang in her ears.

Raphael groggily woke as she trembled violently, and he murmured," Babe? What's wrong?" as he enveloped her in a hug, his nose nuzzling her soothingly as she turned to him, moaning," Memories… things I want to forget continue to plague me, Angel."

"Sh… it's ok, Mermaid… it's ok," He soothed, kissing her gently and holding her carefully and protectively," They'll never hurt you again, Mermaid… never…"

"Raph… The slavers… The Trade… It's still there." She cried softly.

Raphael stiffened slightly, but he continued to hold her as he murmured quietly," We can fix that… I know we can… But let's wait til tomorrow, Mermaid. Just try to sleep."

She snuggled into him, and that was how they both fell back into sleep… but Raphael's dreams were now haunted. Memories… Finding Mermaid for the first time, seeing the terrible abuse she had gone through… She wasn't the only one who needed to be saved… there was a trade… and it needed to be stopped.

For a few months now, he and Casey had haunted the lower parts of society, trying to discreetly find out more about this non-human slave trade.

Raphael cursed his luck… if that wretch, Craven, were still alive, he might have been able to drag some information out of the miscreant… but no.

They would have to start from scratch, as it were.

Mermaid and he were now married. They had yet to produce children, which was ok with Raph, though he wouldn't mind having a few sprouts to look after. The thought of Mermaid bearing his children sometimes gave him adrenaline rushes as he wondered what fatherhood would be like.

Poor Mermaid… maybe having some children would take her mind off her dreadful past…

But somehow, Raph knew that only she could set herself free from the memories. Until then, he would do everything he could to support her and to keep her from harm.

"I love you, Mermaid… my wife… my precious, precious wife…" he murmured into her ear as he heard her sleepy intake of breath, fluttering into the night like a dove set loose from it's cage.

8~8~8~8~8~

Casey slouched in his posture as he muttered," I don't understand what we're doing here…"

Donatello looked over at Casey with a hint of annoyance," Casey! If you really want to find that underground slave-trade, then we have to do some research!"

"Look, it's not that, it's just that I…"

He paused as Leatherhead walked into the room. He knew better then to open his mouth when the big croc was around. There had been… incidents… before, and Casey could understand why the croc was so short-tempered.

"Ahem, uh, I mean, uh, continue!" Casey grinned shakily.

Leatherhead looked at Donatello, who sighed and muttered under his breath as he turned back to the computer. Leatherhead reported quietly," I may have some valuable information in regards to our search."

Don swiveled in his chair as he looked at Leatherhead expectantly.

The big croc began slowly," I was in the city dump, trying to find some spare parts for my computers, in case they fail again, when some humans began to approach my location. I hid, of course, and waited for them to leave. But they didn't. One of them, had a strange smell to him. He smelled of… females. But not human females. The other, sounded and acted like someone who works for the government… specifically, Agent Bishop. They were speaking of a business transaction. The one who was not the agent asked if the package was ready to be picked up. The agent replied that it was and wanted his money. I didn't see anything, but it seems that the man asking for the package received his payment… over 20 billion dollars. And I heard a comment. The one who was the employer, joked," How does it feel to be selling life forms?" The agent responded that they weren't human, so it did not matter."

Leatherhead watched as Donatello's eyes widened," LH! You just found our lead! This has GOT to be connected with the slave trade Mermaid was part of!"

Leatherhead nodded," To think, I stumbled upon it by accident…" he muttered before adding," I can take you right back exactly to the spot where they met."

"Good. We''ll set up a surveillance system around the city dump… Man, of all the locations for a top-secret rendezvous…"

Casey had his bat and he whooped," LET'S BUST SOME SKULLS!"

Leatherhead and Donnie both stared at him. He looked back at them," What?"

* * *

So... how is it? Please let me know!


	2. Escapade

Chapter 2

Escapade

Shivering slightly, the beast within the cage growled low, hissing as footsteps echoed down the hall. It's cold eyes narrowed as the human man stood before it, smirking," Don't know WHO on earth would want something like you. You have to be the ugliest piece of filth I have seen in this business… and I've seen some ugly bitches." He laughed tastelessly.

A low growl was the only response he received.

"Eh, growl all you want. You fetched a nice price, I must say. So I guess I should thank you for that."

"Is it ready?" One of the security guards asked, ready to load the creature up into the truck, to take it to it's new owner.

"Aren't they all?" His boss gave an ugly laugh.

The creature would have reared up to snarl at them, but the chains around her throat prevented her. The chains around her ankles kept her from breaking this cage like a twig hut. And the chains that curled around her hands and tail caused her infinite pain.

But far worse then the pain was the humiliation. To be treated lower then an animal…

She snarled gutturally as she felt her cage being lifted by some machine, to be placed in an airplane carrier.

And for a moment, she wondered if she had died and gone to hell.

As they loaded her up, she was dimly aware that her skin was drying up. If she didn't get into water soon, she would dry out. And soon after, she would die… but death seemed a better choice then slavery.

8~8~8~8~8~

"You sure about this bro?" Mikey asked in doubtful tones as he helped Don set up the cameras and mikes… mostly, he was just getting underfoot.

"I'm positive, and be careful, would you?" Don snapped," You almost stepped on that mic!"

Donatello and Leatherhead took turns watching in checking the surveillance cameras. So far, nothing.

Every now and then, Donatello would go to the dump personally, haunting the place carefully as he tried strike the same luck that had been bestowed on Leatherhead.

As they combed through the traps they had laid, elsewhere in the city, a shipment had just arrived… a shipment which very, very few knew about. In the cargo of the small, privately owned plane, there was a crate… And all at once, the crate started to thump. It shivered, vibrated, and all at once, one of the boards was splintered.

The hole in the crate grew, until enough room allowed the creature within to slip out.

Growling, it quickly opened the hatch of the plane, looking around before slipping out, barely squeezing through, it dashed off for the side of the runway, towards a body of water.

"HEY!"

"STOP THAT THING!"

A gun was fired, and the beast roared, but didn't stop until it was in the water…

8~8~8~8~8~8

The newspaper was out the next day with a huge front page picture.

A large, shadowy form was shown, moving underwater… it looked like a sea monster.

There was a warning for people to stay out of the hudson river, where it was last seen.

Mermaid looked up from the paper and at her brothers and husband.

Donatello was talking with Leo," It might be an escaped monster from Bishop's lab!"

"If so, let him deal with it. We have bigger problems."

"But Leo, this thing might be dangerous! You remember the Rat King, don't you?"

Mermaid broke in, reluctantly," Leo, we can't ignore one problem to solve another. Besides, perhaps we might split up? Into two groups?"

Leo looked between Mermaid and Don and then at Raph, who shoot him a suspicious look," What are you looking' at me for?"

"Raph, you, Leatherhead, and Venus and Mikey go and check out this monster thing. Me, Donnie and Mermaid will keep on the look-out for these goons."

"How long will this require me to keep away from my wife?" Raph glowered.

Mermaid smiled shyly. It never ceased to amaze her how protective Raphael still was, even after the past few years. She went to him and hugged him," Raph, please, listen to Leo. This is important." she whispered meekly.

He blushed as he looked into her sincere, sweet, jade-blue eyes and nodded," Ok, Mermaid… if it makes you happy."

She sighed," I can never be happy, being away from you… But if that's what it takes, then that's how it must be." She smiled.

He ruffled her maroon hair gently, kissing her cheek. She had allowed her hair to grow out some, to cover the ugly scars on the back of her neck. The rest of the scars, she couldn't hide. They were burned onto her calves, shoulders and anywhere her flesh was exposed.

Leo added," Hey, I'll be separated from the love of my life, too!"

Raph muttered under his breath as he nodded affirmative," Fine. I'll do it."

"Ok, gang. Let's get to it!"

8~8~8~8~8~8

"Uh… why am I down here again?" Mikey asked with a shudder as he looked around the silent river.

"We're monster-hunting, Mike." Raph responded flatly.

Venus was suddenly still, as her doe-like amber eyes narrowed," Something… something is watching us. From the water."

Leatherhead looked at Raph, who nodded," Let's go get 'em."

Leatherhead dove into the river, followed by Raph and Mikey.

The Venus waited, a tad nervous as she studied the ripples in the water. She closed her eyes, focusing in on the still mind that she sensed, and tried to reach it tentatively," _We are friends… we mean no harm…"_

The mind recoiled in fear and… intense anger. And all at once, the river came alive.

Thrashing and bellowing, Leatherhead was wrestling with a form nearly as large as his, nearly as powerful… but far more aggressive, and, if possible, more at home in the water. Raph and Mikey both swarmed in close as they tried to bring it down with the pressure point that was common for reptiles…

However, the retile didn't go down… didn't even SLOW down.

It fought harder, struggling roaring… and drawing human attention.

Venus gasped as a strobe light from a helicopter flashed dangerously over the water.

She hissed as she concentrated energy in her palm and sent it flying towards the light, breaking the bulb. She then sank to the ground, legs folded, as she endeavored once again to reach the frightened mind of the creature her brothers were fighting.

"_We are friends… please, calm down… don't be afraid… stop struggling…"_

At the same time, she warned the others to stop fighting with the creature.

Mikey and Raph both backed off, until it was just Leatherhead and the creature. Leatherhead let go, and the creature hissed dangerously, revealing sharp, barracuda like teeth.

Venus tried harder, to reach the frightened mind, but to her surprise, her communication was thrown off and cut down with contempt.

The creature then dove… and Leatherhead dove in pursuit.

"Oh shell!" Mikey whispered.

Venus warned," We have to vanish!" as another strobe light ran over the surface of the foaming water.

Raph made a split second decision," This way!" and dove beneath the surface of the waves.

8~8~8~8~8~

Leatherhead was amazed. This creature was _fast_.

There was no other word of it.

Deeper and deeper they went, until they were skimming the bottom. He growled as he tried to catch up, finally gaining on as the creature tired.

Suddenly, it turned, and Leatherhead clawed the water as he tried to turn as well. The creature had entered a sewer pipe and he navigated with difficulty as the slighter creature wove through the water filled tunnels, finally bursting out out of the water, it panted as it tried to continue on foot, but Leatherhead blocked it's path, attempting to speak," I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help you."

"Right." the creature hissed, and he discovered, with chagrin, that it was a female. Back at the river, the light hadn't been very good, but now, in the scant light of the sewer, he could make out the curves and delicacy of her wrists and tail.

In fact…

He looked over her closer, trying to classify her.

She appeared almost reptilian, but she was much faster and agile in the water, hinting at an amphibian trait. Her face was shaped like a cross between a snake's and a horses, with long, slender ears draped down her graceful neck. She had silken hair, which was bright gold and cut short… all around her neck… Leatherhead's eyes narrowed Mermaid's hair had been the same way when she was found…

The creature's skin coloring was dark, dark blue, highlighted by lighter blue spots. From her neck, flowing over her torso and down between her inner thighs and legs was a cream color… and here he averted his eyes slightly. She didn't have scales. Nor armoring…. This female was in need of clothing. He looked into her face, wincing as the level of her growling increased," I will not be taken. I will not be a slave to ANYONE'S will!"

"And i would do no such thing." Leatherhead responded in a low rumble," I know what it is like to be held captive. To be tortured. I wouldn't reciprocate the act. Whoever you are running from, i can help you, hide you. Maybe even send you back home."

Her eyes now filled with a mixture of distrust, despair and hope," Could you really? My home…" she gave a heavy sigh," I am… I am not of this earth."

He sucked in his breath," Who are you?"

"My name is Narikuma," She was beginning to relax slightly as she asked," Who are you?"

"I am called Leatherhead."

She shrank back slightly as he took a step closer. Backing up, Leatherhead told her," I will not hurt you… but I can't prove this to you… If you leave, you will be lost in a world you don't know. The people here do not except those who are different from them."

The creature took in her breath warily before nodding curtly," Very well. I will come."

Leatherhead turned and started to lead her down the darkened tunnels. She followed, warily, as she waded through the sewer water, growling warningly every now and then when he turned to look at her.

Leatherhead tried not to do so… but she was so quiet, sometimes he wondered if perhaps she was even there.

She was nearly his height, and though she was feminine, she was very strong. It was probably her species… whatever she was.

"What are you?" he asked involuntarily, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I am of the Sea People. The Water Dwellers. I am Water Dragon." She responded," That is the translation in Basic. My language… Perhaps you could learn it. But it is very, very different from Basic."

"I am not surprised." Leatherhead replied wryly," Your planet?"

"Mostly water. Some land. There are Land Dwellers, Earth dragons… You look like one of them." she added with a smile," A little, that is. Very little. I see you are designed for the water, as am I."

"Yes…" Leatherhead rumbled as he kept himself from looking back at her. She sounded almost friendly… he didn't want that to end suddenly and without warning.

8~8~8~8~8

Raphael and Michelangelo both panted in exhaustion as Venus tried to find the traces of a trail.

"Hmm…" she murmured an incantation and nodded," This way."

"Poor Leatherhead… I hope he's ok."

"Of course he is! He's the biggest, baddest croc around, Mikey!" Raph tried to assure his little brother brusquely, but he wondered the same thing.

Venus replied," he is well. They both are. The creature was intelligent… very much so… I do not think he is in any danger."

Raphael muttered under his breath as the three broke into a run again.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Narikuma suddenly paused, her yellow eyes dilating as she snarled, whirling around the opposite direction as her long ears flickered.

Leatherhead turned, and asked," What is it-"

POW!

She had turned and tackled him, her hands clamped around his snout, she hissed," You betrayed me!"

"HEY! FIN-HEAD! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Raphael yelled in fury as he came from behind.

Narikume turned as Raphael leapt at her, and she used her long, whip-like tail to knock him aside.

Michelangelo was next as he followed through with Raphael's attack, using Narikuma's tail-swipe as a springboard to get in closer, knocking her off of Leatherhead.

Leatherhead growled as he got to his feet and quickly hauled both Mikey and Raphael away from the female water dragon and roared at them," STOP FIGHTING BEFORE I KNOCK YOU BOTH INTO OBLIVION!"

Raph and Mikey both stared, a bit speechless, as leatherhead put them down and looked over his shoulder at the Water Dragon. She was panting, her eyes were still dilated, but she wasn't in a defensive mode… she was watching them, observing.

Thank heavens…

"She is a captive who escaped. Someone stole her from her homeworld and brought her here… to sell her, am I right?" Leatherhead turned to her, and she nodded sullenly.

"You mean…" Mikey gaped as Leatherhead added," i think we may have another link."

"What do you mean?" Narikuma growled quietly.

Leatherhead turned to her," Last year, Raphael rescued a female of his kind. She had been sold as a slave to someone who used her terribly. We have since been searching for the slave chain that deals in non-humans. It is my belief that you came from the same slave chain she did."

"I… I believe you may be right, Leatherhead." she rumbled quietly, adding," I… I believe you. You know too much to be lying. If you can help me… then I will do ALL in my power and ability to help you." She rumbled quietly," beginning with clothes… My kind is a modest one." she said wryly.

Venus nodded in sympathy as she stepped forward," I can help with that. I am Venus."

"My name is Narikuma… But you may call me Nari."

* * *

Please to review!


	3. Narikuma's Tale

Chapter 3

Narikuma's Tale

Mermaid's eyes widened as her family returned with the newcomer. She was gaping inwardly, when Narikuma's eyes suddenly rested on her.

"Hey guys, we're home…" Raphael yelled before approaching Mermaid with a slight grin," Hey babe… we found another clue to the trail!"

"Was… the sea-monster is… her?" Mermaid asked in amazement.

"Yeah… think you could, uh, find some clothes for her?"

Mermaid nodded as she and Venus took the water dragon to Venus' room. Venus dug through her closet and Mermaid left to get a comb for the dragon's tangled hair.

"I am Narikuma." The water dragoness introduced herself, as Mermaid came back and handed her the comb.

"My name is Mermaid." Mermaid replied, smiling gently as Nari began to comb out her tangled golden hair.

Venus sighed as she cut a hole in a sheet and requested," Here, put this on."

"Thank you," Nari did as she was told. The sheet draped down to her knees.

"Let's… see…" Venus fashioned a sash out of one of her scarves and tied it gently so that the sheet was transformed into a make-shift dress.

Nari sighed with relief, her embarrassment, which she had kept hidden, now gone as she vowed angrily," If I ever see any of those slavers again, there will be blood, I swear it."

Mermaid nervously tucked her hair over her shell, before Narikuma asked," Were you sold as a slave as well?"

"Yes… I was. Raphael found me by accident, and he rescued me… and he killed the one who bought me."

"Well, I too, was sold, but I escaped before me "master" could try to do me harm." Narikuma told Mermaid, looking at her with pity," The only reason why I escaped, is because I hid my method from them and waited for the opportune moment."

Venus looked up," Perhaps you should wait till everyone can hear your story. That way, it will not have to be repeated."

Nari nodded in agreement, her long tail swishing slightly as she glanced down at the white sheet with the lily-printed scarf. It was simple, but rather pretty. She looked back up at her two companions," Thank you, Venus and Mermaid."

"You're welcome," Mermaid smiled.

Narikuma threw her head back regally as they left the room, feeling more comfortable with her clothing. The rest of the team was gathered into the room. Narikuma briefly looked at the new comers before speaking," I will say this one last time. My name is Narikuma. But you may call me Nari."

"I am Leonardo. This is my father, Master Splinter, and my brother, Donatello,"

Splinter bowed deeply, while Donatello tried not to stare to hard. He'd never seen another creature like her before.

Leonardo then proceeded," Tell us your story, and we'll do what we can to return you to where you came from… before you were captured."

Nari nodded in agreement and began quietly," I come from a planet called Detris. It is mostly water, but there is some land. My people have never left the planet. We have never felt the need to explore outside our own home. But the Earth dwellers, they were different. And soon, others from different planets were coming, to trade and buy goods that the earth-dragons cultivated. I was out of the water, and I had left to go to a city… which is against the rules of my people," here she bowed her body in shame as she ruefully added," It was curiosity, plain and simple, and i played the part of Pandora well. It was not long before My appearance attracted attention, and before I knew it, I was taken. Drugged, beaten, starved, and contained. I spent my days in my sub-conscience, until one day, I was jerked awake, and chained to a wall, along with others. The lights were too bright, and hurt my eyes. My skin was slowly beginning to dry out. I can survive for a time without water… but I was beginning to die. I knew I had to escape, but at an opportune time. I was sold, and the agent who bought me, I never saw his face. Blindfolded and drugged, they put me into a crate in which I woke, chained again. But I sensed water, not far, and desperate, I spat on my chains. My kind produce an acid, akin to poison, but it was strong enough to weaken the chains, so I could break them. And I slipped into the water."

Narikuma added quietly," I am sorry I cannot tell you more then this. But it is what I remember."

Donatello asked," So, this slave trade extends beyond earth?"

"It must," Narikuma shrugged as she looked down with shame," The earhtlings did not know of my acid, or they would have muzzled me. They might not make the same mistake again."

"But your kind do not leave the water, therefore, they might not be in danger…" leatherhead mused.

Narikuma responded," Nonetheless, I will do what I can to put an end to this."

"We will all pitch in. Maybe Traximus can help out," Donatello suddenly exclaimed.

Raph grinned," Not a bad idea. That might put a damper on them slaver's picnic."

Mermaid looked up quietly, her eyes slowly beginning to gain something like hope. Raphael smiled down at her.

Narikuma's tail twitched slightly as she swore," I will not return to my planet until I have seen the end of the trade. No more."

Mikey looked at her in amazement," Are you sure? I mean, what if you get homesick, or-"

"It matters not. Now that I know of this, and how far spread it is, I can't go on, knowing what others suffer."

Mermaid smiled sadly," You are not alone, my sister."

Narikuma smiled at her," Indeed… sister."

8~8~8~8~8

Traximus, at this moment, was having issues of his own.

"I told you, Paxorro, this cruiser is NOT solely for your own purpose! It's for anyone who needs to use it! I made this clear when I had it built it for this building!"

Paxorro muttered rebelliously," But the others do not need it as much as I do."

Traximus sighed and rubbed the bony crest of his head. Why did Paxorro have to make things so difficult?

"Paxorro, let me make this very clear, and very simple; Share the space cruiser or you will be prohibited from using it. Period. Understood?" Traximus growled.

Paxorro nodded sullenly as he left.

Taximus glowered slightly,_" He'll be back…"_

As the large alien went back to his living quarters, his day at work done, he checked his messages.

"Hmm… no, no… wait…"

There was a message from the turtles… He had not spoken to them in quite some time. Not since the Dragon Lord's defeat in fact…

He paused as he scanned through the message, reading through it one more time as his golden eyes widened. His teeth bared in a grimace and he comm'd Grimark, his friend and one of the members of the legislation in the republic," I will be going off-world for a few solar cycles… no, nothing's wrong. Ok. bye."

He quickly gathered a few belongings that he would need and prepped his ship for take off. Time to pay earth a visit.

* * *

YAH! Traximus is about to get involved! Slave trade must be stopped! At all costs!

Leo: You're sugar-high at three in the morning... what's wrong with you?

Me:Nothing! *grins super big*

Leo:*facepalm* please review...


	4. Hello Earth

Chapter 4

Hello Earth

Donatello slumped onto the couch, as he breathed," Traximus responded. He's on his way."

"Good," Raphael responded as he finished his kata… on Mikey.

"_Ok_! OK! _OK_! I GIVE!" Mikey squawked not quieting down even as Raph let him go.

"What did he do now?" Don asked with a raised brow.

"He played a stupid prank on Narikuma. She was going to kill him. I offered to punish for her."

Don snickered slightly," What did he do?"

"He tied a bunch of cans to her tail."

Narikuma came out of her room, her expression unreadable as she looked at Mikey, who now looked thoroughly sorry," Uh… I promise to never again tie a bunch of cans to your tail."

"Good."

"… but anything else goes right?"

A low growl answered his question.

He gulped," guess not."

Raph turned his attention back to Don, as did Narikuma.

"So, Traximus is on his way?" Raph prompted.

Don nodded," Right. Leatherhead and I are going to meet him. I set up a beacon by the Hudson. Traximus told us that the Triceraton technicians invented a ship that has a grade A cloaking device, just for entering earth's atmosphere. he had equated it so he could come to visit us at times."

"Wow, we're special!" Michelangelo crowed.

Raph glared, but was too lazy to actually get up, walk over to Mikey and smack him. He instead looked over at Narikuma, who was asking with interest," Is this the same Traximus who lead the revolt against the Wicked Prime Minister of the Triceraton Republic?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Don asked, impressed.

"Even my planet is not so backwards that it doesn't know of the mighty and wise Traximus, once a humble gladiator," Narikuma smiled with the memory of the talk, which even reached the ears of those who lived in the bountiful oceans of her planet.

Mikey smiled as he grinned," Whaddya know? Ol' Traximus is a celebrity!"

Narikuma chuckled," Somewhat. Indeed, he is highly admired by all my people."

Leo, who had entered at that moment chuckled," it's not surprising. He's very honorable, if a little rowdy at times."

Don chuckled," hey, I'd take Traximus' rowdiness over Michelangelo's hyperness ANY day."

"Hey!"

Narikuma chuckled softly.

Don frowned as he asked," But, if your people live underwater, then how would they know of such news?"

Narikuma turned to him again, her expression thoughtful," My father, it is true, does not approve of things having to do with any other realm other then his own, but I do know that others of my people must not have shared his views, for the talk came, one way or another."

Mikey sighed as he compared," Kinda like how we grew up. Forbidden to go topside and all…"

Don snorted," Splinter sounds nothing like Nari's father!"

Raph grumbled," Thank heaven for that…"

8~8~8~8~8

"What do you mean 'escaped'?" The demand was offended and dangerous.

"The packages were never delivered."

There was a moment of silence, when the first voice continued," You do realize what will happen if news of our business gets out?"

"I do."

"You realize, of course, that each slave is surgically introduced to a microchip which will enable you to track them wherever they might be. I will have these locaters delivered to you. If you do not find them and bring them back… there will be consequences."

The communications line was broken off. The second voice, who's owner was nicely dressed, with dark sunglasses, relieved himself of a shaky breath, sweat beading his brow. Things would go very badly for him of he could not find the two escapees.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Donatello and leatherhead waited for Traximus' arrival with impatience. Well, Leatherhead was impatient.

"I do not like it," Leatherhead rumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Waiting."

"Well, I don't think anyone does."

There was silence. A few minutes more, they heard the sounds of something big approaching. Traximus was almost bigger then Leatherhead, if not in bulk, then certainly in height, by a foot at least.

Donatello grinned as he greeted," hey Traximus!"

"My friend! It's been too long," Traximus nodded as he came within sight. He added," I came as soon as I got your message. I hope I did not keep you long."

"Not at all. Leatherhead, this is Traximus. Traximus, our friend and brother, Leatherhead."

The two larger reptiles regarded each other, somewhat warily, before Traximus extended a hand," Pleased to make your acquaintance. Anyone who is a friend to the turtles is a friend to me as well."

Leatherhead inclined his head as he took the offered hand," As am I."

Donatello inwardly wiped sweat from his brow. He had been somewhat concerned about the reactions between the two. Though Traximus was by no means a war-monger, Leatherhead did have that temper…

As it was though, it seemed there would be no trouble between the two. Donatello gestured down the tunnel," Shall we continue?"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Venus rushed about the lair, trying to clean it up. Mermaid, too, swept furiously, mopping her brow every now and then. Her hair really did affect her body temperature, and for once, she envied her sister, who had no hair.

Venus looked at Mermaid with some measure of pity, though her desire for hair of her own did not lessen any.

Narikuma stepped out of the room after a nap and blinked profusely before asking," What on earth has happened?"

"We cleaned the Lair, "Mermaid replied simply, adding," Traximus is on his way. We thought we'd clean up the place."

Venus flopped into a chair, tired out.

At this moment, Michelangelo came running through the lair… with muddy feet.

Both Mermaid and Venus screamed.

Mikey screamed, scared out of his shell at the suddenness of their screams, he asked," What? Where's the monster?"

He paused as he noticed Raph in a corner and relaxed," Oh, it's just Raph, girls. He doesn't bite."

Mermaid blushed bright pink and Venus snarled," Michelangelo, I will have your head!" as she ran at her little brother, who screamed again.

Thus it was, when Traximus walked into the Lair, that the first thing he noticed was Venus, her fingers wrapped around Mikey's throat and Raph trying to pulled them apart while Mermaid madly tried to clean some disgusting looking footprints. He glanced at Don, who had both hands over his face, "I see nothing has changed… except this new member of your family."

"Er, yeah… uh, Mermaid, this is Traximus. Traximus, meet Mermaid, Raph's wife."

Mermaid smiled timidly as she went to him and offered her hand.

Traximus took it, giving her a friendly smile he told her, "I can see already that Raphael is a lucky man."

Mermaid smiled back," I am lucky to have him, sir."

Traximus was slightly put off guard when the most wondrous creature he had ever seen stepped into sight. She was tall, as tall as leatherhead and lithe, her tail swiching behind her. She looked at him, with both awe and respect, as she came forward," I am Narikuma… and I have heard much of you, Traximus. It is an honor."

"The honor is mine," Traximus replied with a smile as he returned to her curtsy with a salute.

Donatello blew out his breath," Now that we have introductions out of the way, let's get down to business!"

* * *

I hope this tides ya'll over, at least til I can get a better grip on this story!


	5. A Lead

Chapter 5

A Lead

* * *

Donatello watched Traximus' face carefully as Mermaid and Narikuma finished their narratives. The Triceraton was both intrigued and disgusted. He looked, in fact, like he wanted to punch a hole in the wall. Which he did, as soon as Narikuma was finished speaking.

Mermaid jumped slightly, her pale complexion turning dark red as her heart rate sped up, but Traximus didn't seem to notice the fright he caused her as he growled," This is disgusting! How could such a thing occur across the galaxy without ever being detected?"

Narikuma shrugged as she pointed at Mermaid, "Mermaid was brought up in a secret place, here on this planet. I come from a backwater planet that rarely sees visitors and only half accepts the visitors it does recieve. If the Slave Traders are smart, they may even have chosen their victims especially while providing false explanations for the disappearances of their subjects, making sure that no one ever suspected."

Donatello frowned quietly as he looked at Traximus," Is it possible that the Slave Traders have never, well, they leave known planets alone? I mean, Earth is pretty much considered a backwater planet…"

Traximus took this into consideration as he crossed his arms, still angry, but thinking it out.

Mermaid boldly added," None of their subjects are human. I know this, because the day I was sold, there was not a single human in sight. I do not remember my captors, but I remember the captives."

She shuddered quietly, adding," Other then the fact that non of them were human, there were no similarities. They were male and female, all of them unique in their appearance."

She stopped and looked away for a moment.

Traximus growled quietly.

Donatello added, hoping to ease the anger that was simmering within Traximus," Leatherhead found a lead in the city dump. Apparently, it's one of their meeting places for dealings."

Traximus leaned back in his seat.

"You are monitoring this lead then?"

"Of course." Donatello replied.

"Hrrn…" Traximus murmured quietly, thinking. He then stood, "I'll begin by having a thorough investigation started, wherever we maintain a power hold."

Narikuma stood, quietly as she nodded," It would be wise, if perhaps, you sent someone to my home planet, in case there is more going on there then is known."

Traximus nodded, as he asked, in an almost gentle tone, "Do you want me to alert your family as to your whereabouts?"

"No… not just yet. But I thank you." Narikuma nodded gracefully, smiling.

Mikey was looking confused.

_I'm pretty sure Leatherhead likes Nari… but it looks like… Nari likes Traximus… How does that even work? And WHY do I get the feeling this will end badly?_ Mikey cleared his throat as he spoke out loud, grinning," Hey, anyone hungry? I can get a pizza in the oven!"

"Mikey! We've just been talking about redoubling our efforts to route this slave trade and you're STILL thinking about your stomach?" Raph growled.

"Hey! Not just MY stomach, everyone else's stomachs too!" Mikey protested.

Traximus stood up.

"Let me return to my ship. I'll send a transmission to my people to begin the investigation on our side."

"I'll come with ya, Trax." Raph stood up.

Traximus nodded as they dispersed.

8~8~8~8~8

Leatherhead silently waited, keeping watch. He couldn't shake the feeling that something important was going to happen here very soon. Although he hated being topside, near so many humans, he knew the importance of this stake out. And if he could be here, to capture one of the slave traders alive, so much the better.

All at once, the faintest noise caught his ear. Someone was running through the junkyard pile. He stiffened, as his senses heightened.

But nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

Donatello had spoken of her before. In fact, Leatherhead was certain that he was the only one who knew of the keepsake she had given to Donatello before leaving abruptly. The long, thick braid of dark azure hair was still in a chest of his most precious possessions, far from the eyes of his brothers.

It was nearly unintended when he spoke her name. Or at least, the name he knew her by.

"Jhanna?"

She whirled, her eyes narrowing.

But as soon as she saw him, she relaxed and hissed dangerously," How do you know my name?"

"We have a mutual acquaintance. One who goes by the name of Donatello."

She stared at him before whispering," If you lie, I will kill you. Take me to him. Please."

Leatherhead gave a sharp nod. At this moment, however, they were both surrounded. Humans, dressed in suits, quickly fired their weapons.

Jhanna cried out as she tried to dodge, to jump away, to escape these fiends she had been running from for so long… but it was no use. Leatherhead managed to knock off a few of the men before he was taken down, growling as he swatted almost weakly at their attackers. Within mere hours, both captives were boxed and placed on a ship, heading for a different destination then the one they had planned.

As the agents hauled their bodies away, one of them put his hands in his pockets, taking them back out suddenly as he hissed," Watch that cargo!"

He didn't realize that his boat ticket had fallen out of his pocket. In fact, no one did.

8~8~8~8~8

"So… Traximus…" Raph began cautiously, "i get the feeling that you, ah, liked what you saw."

"Hrrm?" Traximus looked down at Raph in confusion.

Raph scowled," Don't play innocent. I saw you lookin' at Nari."

"and?" Traximus felt himself getting defensive.

"Just thought I should warn ya… she's not as sweet and innocent as she sounds. She's a fighter so, ya know… be careful. She has a temper."

"That's a good thing. She'll need it." Traximus murmured, almost to himself.

Raph chuckled. "She's polar opposite to Mermaid, but they get along better then Venus and Mermaid do. It's weird."

Traximus smiled grimly before snarling to himself," It's disgusting that such a thing should bring us together."

"I know. But let's get going so we can give em hell." Raph growled.

Traximus nodded and they both doubled their pace.

8~8~8~8~8

Narikuma silently walked up to Donatello, who was checking the equipment that was set up for the stake out.

"Anything?"

"Nothing yet. Leatherhead went over there to watch over the spot personally. I hope he's ok."

"Hmm." Nari murmured. "He is your friend?"

"Yeah, friend and brother in arms, you might say." Donatello chuckled.

"I see. He is very kind. He could have overpowered me, when your brothers were chasing me… but he didn't." she murmured quietly.

Donatello looked at her, slightly suspicious. "What is it exactly that you're trying to ask?"

"Nothing." she responded before turning around and walking away.

Donatello shook his head as he tried to contact Leatherhead. No response. With a frown, Donatello ran through the video feed again.

His eyes widened with horror.

"Oh NO. NO! LEATHERHEAD!"

Mikey jumped, as Donatello shouted, Leonardo racing into the room, nearly running into Donatello, "What is it?"

"They took him! Leatherhead and… and Jhanna!"

"SAY WHAT." Mikey deadpanned," You mean the warrior princess we met three years ago?"

"She wasn't a princess, Mikey, but yeah! They… they took Leatherhead and Jhana!"

"Donnie, tell me we have a way to track them!" Leonardo growled as he, Mikey and Donnie all raced out of the Lair, to try to track down their friend before the trail got too cold.

"I don't know!" Donatello replied in frustration, his tool bag slung over his shoulder as he dug out his Shell cell. If Leatherhead had his own shell cell with him, they would be able to trace it's signal. If not…

Donatello's face scrunched down as he picked up the signal.

_"Please, LH, please be ok…"_

Leonardo called Raphael, reporting," Raph, the Slave Traders made their move. They've taken Leatherhead!"

"WHAT?" raphael roared on the other end, "THEY DID FREAKIN' WHAT?"

"Get to the junkyard pronto!" Leonardo snarled as he hung up.

8~8~8~8~8~8

The trail was cold. Donatello shuddered as he looked at the remains, his heart burning with cold fury. Not only had his best friend and brother been taken…

But an old friend, as well.

Jhanna had long haunted the edges of his dreams. He could remember, picture clear, when he first met her, how she had mistaken them for enemies. That had been quite the fight. She had left so suddenly…

But she had left him her thick braid of hair. Which often made him wonder. Did she remember him the way he remembered her?

_Jhanna… I'll find you. I swear it._

"Guys! Look at what I found!" Leonardo smirked. Mikey crouched beside him.

"Leo? What is it?"

"It's part of a boat ticket. Someone dropped it."

"How do you know it's a clue?" Mikey asked skeptically," I mean, I don't know if you noticed, BUT WE'RE IN A JUNKYARD!"

Leo chuckled as he pointed to the date," Well, my friend, if you notice, the boat service is government issued. And the date and time is yet to come. Besides, it's right by these tire tracks, where Leatherhead and Jhanna were taken."

"Leo… we might be able to catch them!"

At this moment, Raphael pulled up in the Battle Shell.

"Taxi service?" he grinned.

The four brothers clambered aboard. Traximus barely fit, but he was there as well. Raphael floored the gas, as he swerved onto the road.

"Raph, the docks! Hurry!"

"On it!"

* * *

Hello. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this fic. I WILL FINISH IT! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES! *looks around* heh, er... caffiene high... you know how it is...

TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED: Thank you so much! i hope you enjoy this chapter! AND I DO NOT OWN JHANNA! I kinda wish she had made another appearance, she seemed like a good match for Donatello, if you ask me. Just my opinion, don't crucify me for it... ^_^*


	6. On Board

Chapter 6

On Board

Leatherhead felt his head throbbing. All around, he could hear sobs, quiet weeping and desperate growling; mutterings in ancient tongues reached his ears, speaking of pain and fear.

Slowly, Leatherhead took stock of his surroundings, trying desperately to quell the growing fear and trying to keep it from turning into rage.

His feet and hands were shackled. He had a muzzle that strapped his powerful jaws together.

With a grunt, Leatherhead strained against his bonds, feeling drugged and sluggish. The only limb he could move was his tail, and he used it to feel the perimeter of his cage. There was not much room… barely 6X6, if his calculations were correct, maybe less.

With a low growl, Leatherhead tried to clear his mind. How could they escape? How could heget loose?

Somehow, he knew this was providence. He was aboard the slaver's ship. On the inside. With careful, measured steps, this could prove to be the biggest lead they had amassed thus far.

The only problem… how could he relay this lead to his brothers?

Leatherhead quietly curled into himself, as he grimly assessed his situation and concluded that his best path would be to survive. To survive, and to free himself and whoever else was here on this vessel with him. Which included Jhanna.

_I hope she's ok._

As he quieted, taking deep breaths and trying to think, he was startled when he heard the sound of a metal grate being opened. A shrill voice cried out, followed by the sound of a 'thump'.

"Hello, little mousie." Came a taunting voice, "I hear you've been bad."

"No… Leave me alone, leave me alone…." The voice was feathery, but nearly incoherent as the pleas sounded out like a desperate mantra.

Leatherhead stiffened when he heard the sound of pants being unzipped and his rage swallowed him whole.

8~8~8~8~8~

Ray cowered before the large, leering man. She was heavily chained and could not defend herself. There was not even anywhere to run if she WAS free to move.

Oh, she had fought them so many times. And all she received for her trouble, for her fiery words and hot wrath were beatings like none she had ever endured.

And now this?

Silent tears began to make their way down her furry cheeks.

But just when she felt all was lost, there came a deafening roar, and the door to one of the cages was suddenly rammed into, leaving the outline of a monstrous form. The second ramming left the door shattered and a huge, reptilian male stumbled out, yellow eyes gleaming as they settled onto her tormentor, who had wet his pants. Ray shrank back, as the dragon-like creature rushed forward with a roar, tearing the human slaver apart in a bloody display.

With closed eyes, Ray tried to stifle her fear. Was she next?

But the roars and growling died down to heaving breath, and the giant sank to his knees, panting and… bleeding.

"Oh!" Ray rushed forward to look at his wounds, deterred when he turned a baleful glare at her, his lips quivering over razor-like fangs.

She stopped and slowly, she held out her hand and murmured, "I am a friend… I will not hurt you. I will not hurt you…"

8~8~8~8~8

Slowly, Leatherhead's eyes opened, as the monster within him gave back the territory of his mind, til he could clearly see the pale angel he had rescued.

She was certainly not human… although whether she was a mutant or an alien from another planet, he could not tell.

_Not from earth… she can't be from earth…_was his next thought as he noticed the glowing butterfly-like antennae that sprouted from her feathery white hair. In appearance, she was very mouse-like, with white fur and six digits on each hand. Her feet were clawed and all over her barely clothed body were scars and matted fur. She seemed slim, standing at least 6.5 feet tall and wiry.

Fresh cuts were matted with dried ruby-violet blood and her large round eyes, dark as galaxies, were focused as she traced her fingers over the wounds Leatherhead had given himself by his escape methods.

As he calmed and came to his right mind, he gruffly took his hands away from her gentle touch, "We don't have much time."

She nodded quietly as she murmured, "Use his hand. They use fingerprints to bypass security. We can free the prisoners on this cell block."

Leatherhead nodded as he grabbed the hand of her assailant, one of the only pieces of the body that was still intact, and approached another cage, placing the hand over the panel. The computerized touch screen scanned the dead hand and the door slid open. Leatherhead was hardly surprised when a female very much like Narikuma stumbled out, only this dragoness was obviously built for treading earth, not water.

Her digits were not webbed, and her limbs and tail were designed instead for digging and tunneling. Eyes wide with fear, she cowered before Leatherhead, until the mouse-like alien stepped out.

"We're are prisoners, like you. I am Ray."

"Kore." The dragoness rumbled.

Leatherhead moved, from cell to cell, setting the others free. He knew they didn't have forever. Sure enough, when the 15th prisoner was released, an alarm rang out.

Ray cursed under her breath.

Mutants and aliens alike were released from the cells, and Leatherhead was overwhelmed with relief when Jhanna stumbled out of the last cell.

"Are you well, friend?"

She glared up at him with her intense, dark eyes.

"Well enough to take on these slave-selling scum."

Good. Because the "Slave selling scum" were coming.

Leatherhead roared.

"If you want your freedom, you must be prepared to fight for it!" He grabbed one of the cell doors and held it like a massive shield as he took the front of the group, ready to charge into the midst of their attackers, whom they all heard at the other side of the door. The earth dragoness moved to the front of the line, as did another male alien, who was large and covered with dark, thick fur and possessed a were-wolfish appearance. Both of the larger prisoners were armed with cell doors in hand, like shields.

Leatherhead waited until the door slid open before he pushed forward, running like a giant football quarterback as the first slave traders were trampled underfoot.

The others were right behind him, random objects in their hands to be used as weapons. Jhanna, brandishing the belt of the man who had tried to rape Ray, slid in front of Leatherhead, using the belt like a whip, she cracked open the skull of one slaver, twisting around to dodge bullets and ram her foot down the throat of another human attacker.

There were at least fifty of the slave traders, jammed in the hallway, armed with tasers and tranquilizers. Leatherhead felt the prickles of tranquilizer darts as he kept pushing forward, running over as many of the jailers as he could. He felt the effects of the drug in his system and roared in frustration.

_I can't fail them now. Must… keep going…_

8~8~8~8~8~8

Ray stole as many daggers from the downed humans as she could, stuffing three into her belt and wielding two in her hands as she sprinted forward, leaping onto the side of the wall, she crawled, keeping an eye on the others. Some of the female prisoners were weak, either with fear or dehydration, falling behind. She gritted her teeth as fifteen armed humans slipped into the hall from a side door.

No time to waste.

She sent two of the daggers ahead of her, into the kinks of one man's armor, leaping down on top of the third, she gripped two more daggers in her hands, slashing at the fourth attacker and grabbing him by the shoulder, she hooked her foot around his and tripped him into the fifth. Standing at the rear of the guard, she shouted over her shoulder, "Keep running! They will not take us again!"

The last remaining five of the guards kept firing their tranquilizer darts, and Ray squealed as one struck her in the side. She pulled it back out, hissing in pain as she tried to keep up with the others. Her own natural blood tried to fight the alien injection, but dizziness settled in her brain, causing her to stumble and fall.

She was quickly snatched and taken back to a cage.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Leatherhead rammed down the door, roaring as he took out the guards, allowing the mob behind him to swallow the others as he pulled the technicians from the computers. Sweat beaded his brow, as he quickly took control of the computers, hot-wiring the network to send a distress signal.

As the other prisoners fought for their freedom against the human captors, Leatherhead prayed that the distress signal would be enough. Because right now, he had no other form of communication.

And the captives were quickly falling prey to the effects of tranquilizers.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

"A distress signal!" Donatello gasped, quickly punching in the coordinates that the signal was coming from. They had made it to the docks to find that the ship had left already. Donatello utilized a new feature he had added to their submarine, a remote control that would automatically pilot the sub to their location… without wrecking anything of course.

Now, as the submarine emerged from the water Donatello whirled on them.

"We're not all going to fit. Leo and Raph, you're coming with me. Taximus, take Mikey and go to your space ship. See if you can use your transportation to catch up if possible."

Traximus gave a nod as Donatello handed him the coordinates. Leo and Raph had already boarded the sub and as Donatello leapt in, he gritted his teeth.

_We're coming, LH… Just hang on._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"So what do we do with the Bruiser?" The growl was followed by murmurings that agreed with the question. They all wanted the croc dead.

"I'm sorry to point this out, boyos, but if somebodeh 'and't been violating the merchandising agreememnts and regulations, dis fucked up shit may not have happened."

The captain stood up. His dark, smoky eyes swept the room as he added with a harsher tone, "Don't be mistaken, the croc freak will die. But if I catch ANY of you freaks messing with the locked up freaks, dere's gonna be hell to pay that won't match what the croc did. Got it?"

The acquiensces seemed to satisfy him as he dismissed the crew. He turned to the croc in question, who had been so drugged up, he wasn't even conscious of anything going on.

"Well, Boyo, you gotta big heart. Unfortunately, you're a menace. A bigger menace then ANY other freak we've _evah_ caught. An' dat's sayin' something!" The captain added with a low chuckle.

He picked up a knife. It practically melded with his hand. He chuckled as he began to run the sharp, cold tip over the scales of his victim.

LH hissed through his teeth at the feel of the knife tip. Drugged as he was, the feel of a knife tip was too familiar to not notice.

"So long, Freak. Rest in pieces."

At this moment, there was an alarm. It rang through the air at an alarming volume.

The captain growled as he put his knife down. He left the croc where he was. He'd kill him after he'd solved whatever problem was no occurring.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Leo and Raph had successfully created a diversion. As men poured onto the upper deck, Donatello snuck into the ship's hold. The first thing he noticed was the stench of unwashed bodies… and other, less savory things.

He growled as he cracked the security locks, finally entering what appeared to be a prison. He opened the first door he came to.

And was immediately tackled to the ground, a shank at his throat.

"Do-Donatello!"

Jhanna looked into the face of one who had aided her, helped her… one whom she had never forgotten.

"Jhanna!" Donatello gasped, as she let him up.

"We're here to get you out!"

She nodded curtly as she replied, "There are too many prisoners here to put into another vessel. We'll have to take down the ship's crew."

"Got it. Uh… how do we do that exactly?" Donatello mumbled aloud.

"They have an arsenal of tranquilizing darts. I suggest we put them to use." Jhanna replied with a grin.

Donatello nodded.

"Got it!"

They ran, silently and swiftly. It suddenly occurred to Donatello that Jhanna was practically naked…

He kept his eyes as firmly as he could on his own footing, as they quickly and seamlessly took out three guards stationed at the weapons vault.

Jhanna glanced at Donatello with a smirk.

"How did you know the tranquilizers would be here?"

"Ships often hold their weapons in a cache located-"

"Never mind. Here!" She tossed him a gun already loaded with the tranquilizers as she grabbed another one, loading up more ammunition into a bag. She grabbed a vest and a jacket from one of the guards that were down, quickly covering her near nakedness with the protective gear.

She flashed a smile at Donatello, right before she brought her gun up and fired.

Donatello flinched as the tranquilizer shot past him, into a guard who was sneaking up behind him. The guard went down and Jhanna growled.

"Let's go free the other prisoners. The more hands we have to help, the better."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Ray shivered in her cage. She sobbed, as she crouched down in the dark filth that surrounded her. All she could really think about was her angel, the giant that had broken his chains in order to save her. She couldn't even imagine what was happening to him, as she sat in her personal hell again.

"My friend… what is happening to you?" She murmured, feeling helpless. Unable to helpit, Ray bit her lip as she wished, _prayed_ that if he was dying, his end would be swift, rather then tortured. She knew what her captors were capable of. She wouldn't wish what they did to disruptive prisoners on ANYONE- with the exception, perhaps, of the slavers themselves.

Her antennae twitched, as they picked up a sudden surge of emotion. She felt it lift her fallen spirit as the burning of hot white hope filled her beating heart.

It was approaching fast, determined heels.

She straightened up, getting ready to once again break out. There would be no stopping her this time. She would save her savior, even if it cost her life.

As the light flooded her cell, bringing the final burst of emotion with it, she held out her chains, eager to be free of them.

"My friend, let's get you out of here." It was the woman, the blue skinned woman that the croc seemed to know. Ray leapt out of the cell as soon as her bonds were broken. She took the gun willingly that the woman gave her and asked harshly, "Where did they take our previous hero?"

"I do not know." The woman replied. A large reptilian man, with a shell and a purple mask whirled on her sharply, "What did you say?"

Jhanna replied to the question harshly, "Leatherhead, your friend, initiated an escape at first. We were overwhelmed, however."

Ray slipped away. She didn't care about the others at that point. Jhanna was new blood. She didn't realize… she couldn't.

Ray slipped through the ship, following her instincts. Her antennae were her guiding hands, as they directed her towards the faintest recognition of the emotions that had emanated from her rescuer.

She was silent, swift, and as the feelings grew stronger, she knew she was close. The noises, the alarms that surrounded the ship didn't bother her. She was focused on one thing and one thing only.

The darkened door loomed before her. She tensed, as she sensed another's pain and fury.

Reaching out, she switched on the light and swallowed softly at the sight that met her eyes.

Her hero was strapped to a table, awaiting slaughter like some common animal.

Without another thought, she strode forward and started the process of setting him free from his bonds.

"Sh, it's ok." She murmured softly, as his growl vibrated his frame.

"I'm getting you out of here!" She added with grim determination as she glanced around the room for something, anything, to break his bonds. The sounds of battle, alarms ringing out and overall chaos tickled her ears as she put everything on the side. Rummaging through draws, she tried to think, rationally. Where did the slaver put the keys to the padlock on the chains that bound her friend?

"There." A growl, barely discernable, rasped at her. She whirled around, met his gaze and saw his pointing claw. She dove in the direction he pointed, grabbing the keys from the bucket, she whirled and attacked the padlock, trying key after key.

_Click._

She froze. She had unlocked the padlock… but someone had cocked a gun behind her.

She swallowed hard, her antennae blazing with fear.

"Hello, mouse. Now, why are you trying to unleash a monster on us? That's not very nice. Stand up and turn around… slowly."

She stood to her feet, her full height slowly. She blocked the sight of the padlock as she turned in place, her dark eyes meeting those of the man who threatened her. Her antennae twitched, and she reached, desperately, for help.

"No one can hear your crazy shit, you bitch. Stop it right now, or I'll put a bullet in your head."

She froze. She could hear him behind her, shifting, growling.

"Now… put your hands on your head and get on your knees. SLOWLY."

Ray knew it was time. His rage was growing, and she leapt out of the way, drawing the attention of the gun, just as Leatherhead erupted.

The gun was discharged, but the aim was off, as it's master wavered between targets. A meaty, scaly hand wrapped around his throat before squeezing so hard…

Ray looked down at the floor, in shock, as the head rolled towards her feet. Leatherhead had literally popped the head of their attacker off the man's shoulder.

She exhaled raggedly as she looked up into the faded eyes of a beast.

Tentatively, Ray reached out with her emotions. She felt his aura, which exuded something akin to grief. Suddenly, warmth surged out from him, as well as relief. She was surprised when he inclined his head.

"Thank… thank you, my friend." He rasped, extending a hand towards her.

She took his hand, gingerly, as he growled, "Let's get out of here."

"I concur." She nodded.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Traximus roared as he landed aboard the ship. His own was set to hover over the ship's deck, as he set to work to help his friends fight off the crew of the slavers. It didn't take long before they finally worked their way down to the bowels of the ship, meeting with Jhanna and Donatello as well as the other slaves.

Raphael tried not to gag at the smell that accompanied the harried group. They were all frightened, angered, but also triumphant.

"Where is Leatherhead?" Michelangelo demanded, as he took note of his friends.

"We haven't found him." Donatello replied heavily.

"Is he on this damn ship?!" Raphael roared.

"He is. I saw him my self." Jhanna replied lowly.

Suddenly, there was a hushed murmuring. They turned to see a tall, slim mousel-like woman make her way out of the crowd. Right behind her was Leaherhead. He looked up, a grim relief flickering in his hard gaze as he growled, "The slavers?"

"We're just about to put them into the holding cells they kept everyone else in."  
Leonardo replied.

Leatherhead nodded. They set to work. All in all, there were 20 men on board that served as the ship's security, the crew amounting to only 15 men.

The slaves stood on the ship's deck, all of them breathing in the salt air with relief. Those who were water-dependent creatures dove into the ocean, taking in the sea's cleansing waters with gratitude.

Leonardo sighed with relief as the ship was finally set in order. He looked up at Traximus.

"What's our next move, Traximus?"

The triceraton growled heavily.

"My first impulse is to take them into triceraton custody. After all, they were involved in intergalactic crimes."

Leonardo nodded in agreement. He suggested quietly, "If you have a lie detector, question the crew and see if they knew about what was going on."

"That is just advice. I will do so." Traximus nodded.

Raphael felt a grin on his face. They were that much closer to ending this despicable activity. Far closer then they had been.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Ray looked up at her rescuer. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to leave his side. He looked down at her, an indiscernable look on his face.

"My name is Leatherhead. You are Ray?"

"Yes. That is right."

"Thank you, for saving me."

"You did the same for me." She replied with a smile.

Leatherhead looked up at Donatello finally made it to him.

"There are over 40 former prisoners here, LH. How are we going to get them back home?"

Leatherhead shrugged.

"Perhaps Traximus could help with that." He suggested wryly.

Ray stirred herself, her eyes widening.

"Traximus? THE Traximus?"

"Here we go again." Mikey muttered, as he heard the remark.

"The one that defied the evil former prime minister of the triceraton republic? Yes." Donatello nodded.

Ray craned her neck.

"Thank goodness! Perhaps we actually stand a chance to beat this organization!"

Donatello smiled grimly.

"None of us, Traximus included, will rest til it's been ended. Too many people have been affected by it."

Ray nodded, speaking tenderly now.

"My sisters… they were all taken before me. I never knew what happened to them, until I too, was taken."

Donatello looked at her sharply.

"Were any other people from your planet going missing?"

"Yes." Ray nodded.

Donatello finished bandaging LH's wrists before standing up.

"I'll be back."

Ray slumped against Leatherhead, suddenly too weary to stand up on her own.

"Leatherhead?"

"Yes?"

She had no words. Just an overwhelming exhaustion. Leatherhead looked down at her and saw her drooping eyelids. "Sleep. I'll wake you if something happens." He rumbled quietly to her.

And sleep Ray did.

Til dreams haunted her subconscious.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Traximus called for backup. He would need help, getting all the former prisoners sorted out and returned to their homes.

Until then, they did what they could on their own.

Raphael flicked open his shell cell and called Mermaid. The phone rang… and rang… and rang…

* * *

OH. MY. GAWD.

I'm totally not dead. I'm alive!

I hope this chapter makes up for my absence, for those that might be reading it still. LOL, I know, I know, this story is so cheesy... but I like writing it, so humor me. :)


End file.
